


No Exit- Final Part

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Exit- Final Part

It was now Operation Trap Holmes and it was in full affect. You were standing in the middle of the room you were trapped in, waiting patiently. You made eye contact with Dean who was hidden in the shadows and he gave you an encouraging nod.

You were too busy looking at him to notice the spirit creeping up behind you. When Holmes got close enough to you, Dean nodded to you.

“Now!” That is when you booked it. As you were running away, Sam, Dean, and Jo shot at something on the walls. Bags of salt opened and created a perfect circle. You jumped over the line and ran into Dean’s arms. He held you close and you watched at the spirit screamed in terror, trying to find a way out.

“Scream all you want, you dick, but there’s no way you’re stepping over that salt!” Jo said, glaring at the spirit. With the effort from both Winchesters, they effectively sealed off the room with a grate.

“Thank God.” You sighed in relief. Sam and Dean led you and Jo out of the underground sewer system. You were glad to be breathing fresh air again.

The next morning, you were back to the entrance of the sewer system with Jo and Sam. Dean said he would be right back but that was 20 minutes ago and you had no idea where he was going or what he was doing.

“So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?” Sam asked Jo while he waited.

“It doesn’t matter if it is or isn’t. Teresa is going to live a life because of us. It’s worth it.” Jo said, looking between you and Sam.

“Yeah, it is.” You smiled at her, agreeing with her 100%.

“Hey, what if something happens to that sewer? Like if somebody finds it or a storm washes the salt away?” Jo asked, biting her lip.

“Both very fine points. Which is why we’re waiting.” Sam said, not giving anything away.

“Waiting for what?” You asked. Before Sam could answer, a loud beeping of a large truck backing up filled your senses. You looked over your shoulder and there it was. A large cement mixer was backing into the field, backing up until it was right over the sewer entrance.

“Dean?” You asked with wide eyes when you saw your boyfriend behind the wheel of the machine. Dean stopped the truck and got out with a huge grin on his beautiful face.

“You stole a cement truck?” Jo asked.

“I’ll give it back.” Dean shrugged, turning the machine on. Slowly, the cement rolled out of the truck and into the sewer entrance, filling it up.

“That should keep him from hurting anyone else.” You said, leaning into Dean’s side.

“Alright, one problem down, one problem to go.” Dean said, smiling tightly.

“What’s the other problem?” Jo asked.

“Your mother.”

******

You ever know that feeling when you’re at a friend’s house and their parents start yelling at your friend and you have no idea what to do or what to say so you sit there awkwardly, hoping it would end soon? Well, that was you but in your case, Ellen wasn’t yelling at Jo. No, she was sitting there and tension was thick in the air.

You were squished in the backseat with Sam and Jo while Dean and Ellen were in the front seat. The radio was off and the only sounds that could be heard was the rumble of Baby and the heavy breathing coming from Ellen.

“Man, you really weren’t kidding about flying out here.” Dean said to Ellen, trying to ease the tension. Ellen didn’t say anything and you sighed quietly. You got out your phone and texted Jo.

Are you sure you’re going to be okay once you are home?

Yeah, despite what you see, my mother is harmless.

Jo, promise me something.

Of course.

If you want to continuing hunting, that is perfectly fine and it is 100% your decision. Just don’t do it alone. There are so many things that you don’t know yet and I would be happy to accompany you on a hunt to help you.

I promise. That is, if my mother lets me out of the house again.

“How about we listen to some music.” Dean suggested, turning on the radio. Ellen didn’t even let the singer finish the line he was singing before she shut it off. Man, this is going to be a long ass drive.

“Ellen, despite what you may think, Jo did a really good job. She had us the entire time. You can’t keep her locked up forever.” You said. Ellen didn’t say anything to that but you caught Jo’s eyes. She gave you a small smile and you returned it.

It was day time when you arrived at the Roadhouse and you weren’t stupid. Ellen and Jo needed some family time alone. So, you, Dean, and Sam were waiting outside.

“You think she’s going to be alright?” You asked the brothers.

“I don’t know. Her mom seems pissed.” Sam said, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

“I understand the protective side of Ellen but this is unreasonable. Jo is an adult and can do what she wants to do. If she wants to hunt, I saw we let her.” You said, leaning against the Impala.

“Ellen doesn’t see it that way.” Dean said, sighing. You stood with the Winchesters in silence, trying to listen for any signs of Ellen or Jo. You were so busy focusing, you didn’t expect Jo to storm outside. You jumped and was about to go to her and she put up her hand to stop you.

“That bad?” Dean asked, trying to joke about it.

“Don’t start with me.” Jo said in a cold voice. Whoa, where was this coming from?

“What happened?” Dean asked, confused.

“You know, it turns out that my dad had a partner on his last hunt. The funny thing is, he usually hunted alone and this guy did too, but he figured he could trust him. That was his mistake because that guy screwed him over. He got my dad killed.” Jo glared at Dean and you could only imagine who the guy was.

“What does that to do with me?” Deana sked, not fitting the pieces together.

“It was your father, Dean. Why do you think John never came back here? Why he never told you about me and my mom? Because he couldn’t look at any of us in the eyes after what happened.” Jo got tears and you knew that John screwed up bad. But that doesn’t mean Sam and Dean deserved this.

“Now, wait a minute. Sam and Dean did nothing. They aren’t John, trust me or else I wouldn’t be dating him.” You said, walking closer to Jo. She seemed to like you still because at the end of the day, John wasn’t your dad.

“Jo…” Dean tried saying.

“Just, get out of here. Please, just leave.” Jo looked up and you could tell she was deeply hurt by this. You didn’t know what to say to her so you just let her walk away. You didn’t want to lose her as a friend but how do you bounce back from this?


End file.
